1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle and, more particularly, to a foldable handle for a wardrobe, cupboard, door, drawer, cabinet, refrigerator and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable handle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a handgrip 5 having two opposite ends each provided with a pivot portion 52, two mounting seats 54 each pivotally connected with the respective pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5, and two pins 58 each extended through a respective one of the mounting seats 54 and the respective pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5. The handgrip 5 has a substantially inverted U-shaped profile. The pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5 has an interior provided with a first through hole 53. Each of the mounting seats 54 has an upper end provided with a receiving recess 55 and a lower end provided with a threaded rod 57. The receiving recess 55 of each of the mounting seats 54 receives the respective pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5. The receiving recess 55 of each of the mounting seats 54 has two opposite sidewalls each provided with a second through hole 56 which is concentric and aligned with the first through hole 53 of the handgrip 5. Each of the pins 58 is extended through the second through hole 56 of each of the mounting seats 54 and the first through hole 53 of the handgrip 5. In assembly, the threaded rod 57 of each of the mounting seats 54 is locked onto an object so as to attach the foldable handle to the object. In operation, the respective pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5 is pivoted relative to each of the mounting seats 54 so that the handgrip 5 is pivoted relative to the mounting seats 54 until the grip portion 1 is disposed at a folded position. Thus, when the grip portion 1 is hit by a person unintentionally, the grip portion 1 is moved and rotated relative to the mounting seats 54 freely to reach a folded state so as to prevent the person from being hurt due to hit with the grip portion 1. However, the respective pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5 directly contacts with each of the mounting seats 54 so that noise or dust easily produces due to friction between the respective pivot portion 52 of the handgrip 5 and each of the mounting seats 54 during a long-term rotation therebetween, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the foldable handle.